


hot korkkyo x succihi fnafiction ao3

by tondr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, korekiyo eats toes, seesaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondr/pseuds/tondr
Summary: thank u to the shuichi x seesaw discord for prompting me to write this monstrosity





	hot korkkyo x succihi fnafiction ao3

welcome to hell

shuichi walks to the park. he sees the Kork sitting at the playground, he was eating off a plate of moldy, crusty toes. there were laughing children loitering around the park, and there was Kornkyio. Eating toes. 

kojkorio was staring at the children with intent. shuichi got a bad feeling about this. he made his way over to korekhio and crossed his arms in disgust. “what r u doing around these children.” said He, the Shoe. 

“i am enjoying a delectable lunch and observing the wonders of humanity.”

“sore wa chigau yo you're planning to kidnap them you creepy piece of rusted bread.”

“no sucih… I am planning to kidnap you!”

“whatt!!!!”

Korjkio takes shuichi to the seesaw and pulls down shhycihi’s pants. the mother of children's scream in horror as korkjio jerks succi off.

“mmmnnnmsmksjdjhkmm oohhhjj korkrko feeks good jdkdkfkjwksskHJjajjajskkdJSJJDKDKEK MMMMMMM FUCK JDKKSHAHA” shuichi comes all over the seesaw in .2 seconds 

The end


End file.
